


Challenge Accepted - mythical!sportarobbie AU

by thegoddamnhero



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Selkies, just a couple of mystical bois, nymph, woodland! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoddamnhero/pseuds/thegoddamnhero
Summary: Robbie has been trying to keep up with Sportacus in their races up and down the stream. He's starting to think he's just at a natural disadvantage.





	Challenge Accepted - mythical!sportarobbie AU

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh this is fluffy and kinda silly. My friend Crow and I came up with this AU where Robbie is a selkie and Sportacus is a nymph who can change into a jackrabbit. 
> 
> my tumblr is @elderstiefel, where i mostly shitpost

“Alright...one more time.”  
“No!” Robbie whined, pulling himself out from the water and lying down on the riverbank. As if transforming back and forth from human to seal wasn’t tiring enough, Sportacus was making him race up and down the river all day. 

The energetic nymph had no complaints. The sun was shining, the air was fresh and sweet, and it was a perfect day for running.  
Robbie, on the other hand, thought a beautiful day like that was perfect for lying under the warm sun and taking a nap. 

With a glimmer of his crystal necklace, Sportacus transformed from a spindly jackrabbit back into his elven form. In many ways, a jackrabbit was the perfect animal for Sportacus to transmogrify into. Especially when it came to running. He felt quick and nimble and it came in handy when it came to hiding from humans who wandered into the forest. 

Sportacus sat along the edge of the river, letting his feet dangle into the cool clean water. “Okay, we’ll take a quick break then.” 

“Quick? Oh no, I need at least an hour.” Robbie smoothed out his matted black hair with a webbed hand. This haunting black eyes glinted in the summer sun, evidence of how tired he was revealed on the puffy dark skin underneath them. He was long overdue for a nap. 

Sportacus lay back on the soft grass beside Robbie, kicking his feet in the water and creating soft waves. The sun's rays warming his face brought out small brown freckles on his cheeks.  
“Alright, Robbie. Just this once…” The elf closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cool sweet air. 

Robbie glanced over at Sportacus and scrunched his nose in discomfort. He hated how unearthly ethereal the nymph was. It wasn’t fair. His stupid golden hair and his gorgeous pointed ears and those freckles…  
He looked down at his own grey-blue skin and he ran his tongue across his pointed teeth. 

“What’s the matter, Robbie?” Sportacus noticed Robbie’s scowl. 

The selkie turned his head away and crossed his arms. “Nothing you’d understand.”

“I can try.” Sportacus inched closer to him and lay a warm hand on his shoulder. 

“I just...ugh, I can’t stand it. I feel horrifying compared to you. You’re so...stupid and godly and glowing and I’m…” Robbie sat up on his knees and peered at his reflection in the river. “Cold and slippery and scary.”

Sportacus shook his head and knelt next to Robbie, adding the image of his reflection next to Robbie’s in the clear water.  
“You’re joking, right? Look at you… so mysterious and beautiful. Your eyes...the color of your skin. The way you move through the water…”

“I can only swim in my seal form, Sportaflop.” Robbie rolled his eyes, the black orbs shifting the way they reflected the sunshine. 

“That doesn’t matter! You’re beautiful and graceful in all your forms…” Sportacus gave Robbie a sweet smile, making Robbie grow flustered. Damn that elf....

“I’m tired of swimming. How about you give it a try?” Robbie grabbed the nymph by the front of his tunic and pulled him into the water, submerging his golden head under the water quickly before letting him go. 

Sportacus emerged with a gentle cough, his soft curls sopping wet and covering his eyes. “Well...I suppose it is a nice day for swimming as well.” He slipped out of his tunic and threw it onto the shore.  
“Shall we race?”

Robbie smirked and grabbed Sportacus’ hand, pulling him close. “Trust me, land boy. Even though I’m exhausted, I will absolutely crush you.”

“I’m always up for a challenge.”


End file.
